Striker Eureka (Jaeger)
|image = |caption = PPDC Blueprints of the Striker Eureka |givename = |launch = November 2nd, 2019 |class = Mark-5 |status = Destroyed |origin = Australia |height = 76m (250ft) |weight = 1,850 Tons |speed = 10 |strength = 10 |armor = 9 |equip = TY/Escape HatchStriker Eureka Blueprints T-16 Angel Wings 4.211 "Brass Knuckles" |operating = Arbiter Tac-Conn 12Info taken from Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters, page 65 |energy = XIG Supercell Chamber |weapon = Assault Mount 3.25 "Sting-Blades" WMB2x90 AKM Chest launcher |body = Dirty Boxer |powermove = Six Shooter |pilot = Herc Hansen Chuck Hansen (deceased) Stacker Pentecost (deceased) |kaiju = 11 10As mentioned by Chuck Hansen in Pacific Rim |appearances = Pacific Rim}} 'Striker Eureka ' is an Australian Jaeger designed to defend the coastline of Australia from the Kaiju. History Constructed shortly before the retirement of the Jaeger Program, Striker Eureka is the first and only Mark-5 series Jaeger. Holding the best stats of all currently deployed Jaegers and the highest kill count, Striker Eureka is the strongest Jaeger currently in the field of combat against the Kaiju. The Australian division of the Pan Pacific Defense Corps invested a reported $100 billion into the creation of Striker to create the most powerful Jaeger on the planet. Striker is piloted by the father and son team, Herc and Chuck Hansen. Striker Eureka was the last Jaeger active among the Australian and New Zealand Army Corps.Screencap: "...arise immediately about the decommission of the Striker Eureka, the last active Jaeger in Anzac" and was to be retired when Mutavore easily smashed through the Kaiju Wall and invaded the city. Striker was immediately deployed and engages Mutavore close-range in the city as civilians rush to escape the streets turned battlefield. Using its missiles, Striker successfully kills the Kaiju. Despite its apparent necessity in Australia, the PPDC has the Striker relocated to Hong Kong's Shatterdome with Crimson Typhoon, Cherno Alpha and Gipsy Danger where it would've continued its service for the last eight months of funding available to Marshall Stacker Pentecost. However, the occurrence of a Double Event changes the circumstances of all four Jaegers. Crimson Typhoon, Cherno Alpha and Striker Eureka are deployed in the Victoria Harbour where Otachi emerges and attacks Crimson and Cherno. Striker is ordered to remain out of the battle and defend the coastline, its necessity to the mission to destroy the portal out in the Pacific hindering its ability to be an active participant. The unexpected arrival of Leatherback follows the death of Crimson Typhoon's pilots. Cherno Alpha being double teamed by Otachi and Leatherback prompts Herc and Chuck to disobey Pentecost's direct orders and engage the enemy, though they fail to save Cherno Alpha from being destroyed. They attack Otachi, gaining the advantage without much trouble. However, as it prepares to finish the Kaiju with its missile system, Leatherback appears from behind and disables Striker Eureka with an EMP burst. Trapped inside, Herc and Chuck are forced to escape to Striker Eureka's shoulders while the Leatherback circles menacingly. Herc and Chuck threaten Leatherback and fire flares into its left eye. Provoked, Leatherback prepares to smash Striker Eureka when Gipsy Danger arrives on the scene in time to save it and its pilots from destruction.Gipsy vs. Leatherback In a matter of two hours, Striker Eureka is rebooted and prepped for the mission to the portal. With Herc injured, Pentecost takes his place as Chuck's co-pilot. Gispy Danger and Striker are airlifted to the portal's location and dropped down into the deepest part of the Pacific Ocean. Striker is prepared to deliver the payload, but both Jaegers are halted by Scunner and Raiju. The Kaiju separate Striker and Gipsy. The combined efforts of the Kaiju damage both Jaegers and allow Slattern to emerge from the breach to take down Striker as the immediate threat. In the battle against Slattern, Striker and the payload are damaged. Pentecost and Chuck are unable to fire the payload manually. Deciding to take out the remaining Kaiju, Scunner and Slattern, Pentecost urges Gipsy Danger to reach the portal and use its nuclear reactor to destroy it. Striker Eureka arms the nuclear payload to buy Mako and Raleigh time; the subsequent explosion of the Jaeger manages to kill Scunner and severely wound Slattern as well as kill the two pilots. Features The strongest of the Jaegers, Striker Eureka's fighting style is akin to that of a dirty boxer or brutal brawler; stemming primarily from its pilots, Chuck and Herc Hansen's fighting style. Striker Eureka's speed and agility allow it to combat and kill Kaiju far quicker than the previous Jaeger series produced, its T-16 Angel Wings acting as stabilizers to maintain aerodynamic balance during the turbulence of burst combat. Striker Eureka's 4.211 "Brass Knuckles" are a temperature-resistant brass-steel compound cast around the joints of each finger extension, adding greatly to the impact potential of each punch. In turn, they're backed a pair of twin retractable Assault Mount 3.25 "Sting-Blades" laced with carbon nanotubes that channel thermal energy at temperatures over three hundred degrees Fahrenheit, wounding and cauterizing Kaiju in close combat. Striker's six-barreled WMB2x90 Anti-Kaiju Missile chest launcher is equipped with eighteen individual K-Stunner warheads that kill Kaiju with a direct hitJaeger Designer. Striker Eureka contains a TY escape pod on its right shoulder, allowing pilots to eject in the face of defeat; and a escape hatch at the top of its head akin to that of Coyote Tango. Lastly, the Striker's 90ER11 amber platinum vision is equipped with advanced photochromic displays, allowing four planes of situational awareness. Notes *Striker Eureka will be a playable character in the Pacific Rim: The Video Game . *Striker Eureka was initially chosen to be the "Hero Jaeger" of the film, but del Toro thought its appearance was "too cold" and "arrogant". *Striker Eureka's body language is modeled after Oakland Raider's Cornerback, Lester Hayes. *Striker Eureka's name is likely a reference to the Eureka Rebellion an Australian miners' revolt against colonial authorities sometimes associated with the birth of democracy in Australia. Gallery Features Striker AKM Chest Launcher 01.jpg|Schematic of Striker Eureka's AKM Chest Launcher Striker AKM Chest Launcher 02.jpg Striker Brass Knuckles 01.jpg Striker Brass Knuckles 02.jpg|Close-up on Striker Eureka's Brass Knuckles Striker T-16 Angel Wings 01.jpg Striker T-16 Angel Wings 02.jpg|Close-up on Striker Eureka's T-16 Angel Wings Promotional Pacific Rim Striker Eureka Crew.png|Striker Eureka's initial Crew Striker Eureka Specs.jpg Striker Eureka Wallpaper.jpg|Striker Eureka Wallpaper File:Australian-Jaeger-Striker-Eureka.jpg|Striker Eureka's Stat card Otachi versus Jaeger.jpg|Striker Eureka and Otachi Banner Striker Eureka Poster 2.jpg|Striker Eureka Character Poster #2 Striker Eureka Poster.jpg|Striker Eureka Character Poster #1 File:Jaeger_Designer(StrikerEureka).png|Striker Eureka in Jaeger Designer File:Striker-e-1.jpg Gipsy and Striker.jpg|Gipsy and Striker preparing to destroy the breach. Striker Eureka Missiles.jpg|Striker about to fire its missiles Concept art File:SE.1.jpg File:SE.2.jpg File:Sydney_Shatterdome.jpg|Concept art of the Striker Eureka being moved out the Shatterdome File:Art-striker_e-4.jpg|Conn-Pod detail Striker Eureka Concept 02.jpg Striker Eureka Concept Art 04.png|Concept art of one of Striker Eureka's K-Stunner warheads. Striker Eureka Concept Art 01.jpg Striker Eureka Concept Art 02.png Striker Eureka Concept 05.png References Jaeger Striker Eureka Category:Pan Pacific Defense Corps Category:Mark 5 Category:Destroyed